The present invention relates to a translating apparatus which facilitates understanding of a whole translated sentence.
Conventionally, in translating apparatuses, it has been so arranged that a source language inputted from a keyboard is inputted to a translation module under control of a main CPU such that this inputted source language is translated into a target language by the translation module by using a dictionary, grammatical rules and tree structure conversion rules, which are stored in a memory. At the time of translation, if a relative clause led by a relative of nonrestrictive use exists in the source language, the relative clause is generated in the translated sentence so as to at all times modify an antecedent of the relative at a position preceding the antecedent. Meanwhile, a prepositional or indefinite phrase for modifying a verb, which is accompanied by a comma located immediately before the phrase, is generated in the translated sentence so as to modify a declinable word in the translated sentence at all times.
However, the known translating apparatuses have such a drawback that in the case where the relarive clause led by the relative of nonrestrictive use or the prepositional or indefinite phrase for modifying a verb is long, the antecedent or the declinable word is far spaced rearwards of the relative or the prepositional or indefinite phrase and thus, it becomes difficult to understand the translated sentence as a whole.